Carl Steele
|death= |status=Half-blood |species=Mutant |gender=Male |height=1.8 meters |mass=82 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police Grand Army **Meditation Office **Commuters |masters=Sheriff Bladepoint |apprentices= }} Carl Steele (b. 1990s) was a male member of the Meditation Office of the Police Grand Army. He eventually fell in love with Victoria Blossom and the two married. Carl fought in the Battle of the Eastern Field. Biography Early life Carl Steele was born on 3 October at some point in the early-to-mid 1990s. He became a great Crodela fan at the age of seven, and cheered for the Black Demolitions. Eventually, he joined the Police Grand Army and the Meditation Office under Victoria Blossom. Second NoHead War Out of hiding With the onset of Operation: Purge, Carl somehow survived the massacre and went into hiding with the rest of the Police Grand Army. During this time, he began dating Victoria Blossom, who had been obsessed with him for over a year. It is unknown what caused him to finally become attracted to her. Shortly after Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. curried the favor of the Police Grand Army, Carl met him, who found the officer to be "delightful". He fought in the Battle of the Golden Gates, a fight which the Grand Army actually won. In the aftermath, Carl introduced the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster to his girlfriend, Blossom. Steele and Blossom were married in May of 2020. Battle of the Eastern Field and aftermath Carl fought in the Battle of the Eastern Field, during which he eventually found Victoria Blossom, and together they realized that Wesley the Worm was about to stab Sheriff Bladepoint from behind. When Carl pointed this out, Blossom shot him. Shortly afterwards, Carl attended the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, where he comforted a sobbing Victoria and let his wife whisper things in his ear. His fate after the war is a mystery. Alternate timeline Physical description Carl Steele was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. Because of his handsomeness, Carl caught attention from certain girls at the police station, and even Baby Intelligence was taken with his appearance. Victoria Blossom was notably obsessed with him for a time. Personality and traits Generally polite, sweet, and well-mannered, Carl Steele was easy to get along with and was a popular member of the Police Grand Army, with several friends and many girls who admired him for his extreme beauty (including Victoria Blossom). Carl was presumably intelligent and humble. He was also an avid Crodela fan (having supported the Black Demolitions since he was seven years old) and a good athlete. He was also loyal and brave, having been loyal to the Black Demolitions for many years as opposed to jumping the bandwagon, joining the Grand Army in defiance with the NoHeads, and fighting at the Golden Gates and the Eastern Field. Possessions Carl Steele was a great fan of the Demolitions Crodela team and showed his support by owning and wearing one of their jerseys. Relationships Victoria Blossom During the Second NoHead War, Carl Steele began dating a woman named Victoria Blossom, who was extremely taken with him. He initially did not return her romantic feelings, but after several months, his feelings for her became much softer. The two always seemed to enjoy their time together. Carl and Victoria married in May of 2020 and set up a home of their own. He comforted her during Sheriff Bladepoint's funeral. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1990s births Category:American individuals Category:Battle of the Eastern Field participants Category:Black Demolitions supporters Category:Born in October Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Operation: Purge survivors Category:Overweight individuals Category:Police Grand Army members Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Time travelers Category:Commuters